Fanku High
by Uchiha-Suki
Summary: A story everyone in High School can relate to. A story of love, friendship, hatred and more!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sound of laughter has finally returned to the school grounds, the smell of flowers, children's laughter, it was the first day back at school, the last year for some. People frolicking in the school grounds, as if they didn't know each other or hadn't seen one another for years, the grounds soon became empty as the bell to start sounded. The laughter was gone, it was silent and very few people ran in as they quickly straitened their uniforms and opened the door. All the hallways were silent, no people could be seen. All that could be heard was the sound of faint footsteps disappearing into the distance. All students and teachers were in classrooms, learning and teaching. There wasn't a sound. There wasn't anything except the occasional sound of doors opening and closing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First of the Last

_'It's finally the last year of school. I just can't wait to see all my friends again, especially Howl, Mimi and Kuya. I haven't seen them for a long time.'_  
'What-cha writing, Ren?' said a voice from behind as a hand came over Ren's shoulder.  
'Ah!!!!' Ren screamed as she latched onto her diary like it was her life and soul.  
'Hey come on, I just want to have a look.' Mimi said while reaching her arm out trying to grab hold of the book in front of Ren's face.  
'Hey! Get out of my face, Mimi!' Ren yelled as she pushed back on Mimi's face to keep her back. The classroom door opened to give way to a group of boys.  
'Ah!!!! It's Howl! He's so cute!!!' All the girls in the class screamed as Howl laid foot into the room. '_Those girls really mess things up for every one, don't they?'_  
'Hey Ren hey Mimi, how are you guys?' Howl said as he slowly broke through the crowd of screaming girls.  
'I'm good.' Ren replied.  
'I'm also good, but Ren won't show me what she's been writing.' Mimi said as she sighed at Ren. Ren was still clutching her diary and glaring as the teacher came in.  
'Alright, my name is Mr. Rudder. Some of you may know me, anyway welcome back to your last year at FanKu High.' Mr. Rudder said proudly as he set his things on the desk at the front of the room. 'Ok if you could all open your textbooks to page 5, I would like to begin.' All of the students in the class opened their textbooks.  
'Hey, Howl, check this out.' A boy whispered to Howl from the desk behind him. Howl had always sat next to Ren in every class he could but it didn't bother her.  
'What is it?' He quietly replied.  
'Mr. Gimachi. Would you kindly share with the class, what you were discussing kindly with the boy sitting behind you?' Mr. Rudder asked.  
'Ah…it was nothing sir.' He said scratching the back of his head. Mr. Rudder raised a brow and continued with the lesson.  
'Now could any of you…' Mr. Rudder began as the bell sounded for recess.  
'Finally, I thought it would never end.' Mimi said as we arrived at our lockers. Ren smiled, then shooed away the passing people, that were trying to sneak a peek at her combination.  
'Well, what do you have next?' Mimi said with a sigh.  
'Sport Ed.' Ren said then closed her locker.  
'Come on let's go find the others.' Mimi replied. Ren smiled and they both walked outside. There was a small group of girls sitting under a tall oak tree, with beautiful multicolored leaves.  
'Ren, Mimi! Over here!' A tall girl called.  
'Kuya!' Mimi called and ran up to the girl, Ren followed. As soon as Ren had arrived, the bell had sounded once more.  
'Aw, damn.' Mimi complained. 'So Kuya, what do you have now?'  
'Sport Ed.' She replied kindly.  
'Hey I do too!' Ren said excitedly. The two girls left, heading towards the sports field.  
'Hey! Wait for me!' Ayame called and ran after them. The three of them got ready for what was awaiting them on the running track.  
'Wow my uniform's smaller than I remember.' Ren said pointing to her under sized shorts and top.  
'Come on girls!' A strong feminine voice called.  
'Yes Miss!!' The girls answered as they headed outside to the track. They walked out to find Howl running laps with girls watching in awe, a group of guys waiting to be told what to do next and a group of girls trying to hide so they didn't have to participate.  
'Ok let's get going!' Ren said as she was warming up. As she bent down to touch her feet the back of her top came up to show a bit of her back and when she stretched up you could see not only her back put apart of her stomach.  
'Come on girls, one lap!' The sport teacher instructed.  
'Alrighty!' Ren said excitedly 'Come on!'  
'Yippee running!' Ayame and Kuya said sarcastically and headed of around the track. Ren was already half way when Ayame and Kuya had even run one hundred meters._ 'Hey this is really easy. I wonder why I've never been this good.'_  
'Finished!' Ren yelled as she ran past the end of the track and came to a stop.  
'Ren, could I see you after class?' The teacher asked.  
'Yeah, sure thing.' Ren smiled and waited on the side of the track for Mimi and Kuya to finish. It didn't take long for the lesson to end and for Ren to go see the teacher. Ren didn't bother getting changed incase she had to run laps again.  
'Ren, the reason why I wanted to see you was, if you wanted to join the Gymnasts Club.'  
'The Gymnasts Club? Well ok, when does training start?' Ren asked enthusiastically.  
'Today after school' the teacher replied.  
'Ok I'll be here.' Ren said as she ran off to lunch. Ren went to find Mimi and Kuya. They were sitting on a bench in the sun.  
'Hey Ren, where were you?' Mimi asked as Ren sat next to them.  
'Oh, I was just helping to put some supplies into the gym, that's all.' She replied with a lie. The bell sounded to signify the end of lunch and the start of the last subject of the day. It didn't take long for the school grounds to be empty and the classrooms to be full.  
'Mimi, Kuya, what do you have now?' Ren asked almost being trampled by passing people. She didn't get an answer because they were swept away from the stampeding students rushing by trying to get to class on time. She sighed then walked off to her next class. She didn't see Mimi and Kuya for the rest of the day. The bell sounded once again and all the students left for home, except for some. They were the students involved in after school activities.  
'Hey Miss!' Ren said as she came into the gym with her gym clothes on.  
'Ren you're just on time!' She said. 'We were just about to start' Ren nodded and joined the others that were there. They went outside for a warm up lap around the field and saw the boys' football team training. Most of the girls watched in awe as Howl ran past. Ren hid behind the group of girls but he managed to see her.  
'Hey Ren, I never knew you liked gym.' He said cheerfully. Ren poked her head up to see a group of disgusted girls and a happy smiling Howl.  
'Oh, Hi Howl…' She said trailing off. Howl smiled at her then continued to train. Ren was lucky that they all had to go home early after an incident happened between the two coaches. Ren walked home her usual way and bumped into Howl.  
'Hey, three times in one day. That must be a record.' Howl said in surprise to actually see me.  
'Yeah, that is weird, isn't it?' Ren replied. 'Oh, I have to get home or my parents will start to worry! See you tomorrow Howl!!' Howl waved as Ren ran off home. As soon as she got home Ren ran up stairs ignoring her mother and jumped on her bed completely exhausted.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter 2: Something Small and Precious.

The next morning Ren got ready for school and went down stairs.

'Good morning Ren, have a good sleep?' Her mother asked sweetly. Ren ignored her, grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door. 'I wonder if it was something I said.' Ren was running to get to school with a sudden urge to learn. She went past Mimi's house and continued the rest of the way with her.

'Hey, Ren, what were you writing in your diary yesterday?' Mimi asked curiously.

'Oh! It was nothing really.' Ren replied as she waved her arms madly in front of her to clear a path to get to the train. Mimi quickly followed and took a seat next to Ren. Ren and Mimi took the train to school every week, except when it would rain, then Mimi's mum would drive them. Mimi let out a sigh.

'I hope today isn't boring!' She said. Ren looked at her in surprise. _'Boring? School isn't boring!!!' _'Oh! Yeah' she replied with a lie. They soon reached their stop and got off. They then walked the rest of the way to school, but when they reached the school gates Ren had received a call from her mother saying that the school was broken into the previous night and no students were needed that day. Mimi and Ren waited until they were picked up to be taken home. As soon as they got dropped off at their houses they lazed around, well not Ren she was cleaning the whole house spotless.

'Ren, don't you think you're going a bit over board, there?' Ren's mum asked sipping a cup of coffee.

'No! Why would I be? It's just cleaning.' Her mum just stood in the kitchen staring at her.

'Well if it's what you want to do.' She said in reply, letting out a sigh. It wasn't long before she cleaned the whole house and for her to get bored. Ren went out hoping there was something for her to do outside. She took a walk to the park and sat on a bench, watching what would pass by. She sat there for at least an hour until she heard something. Something small, something hurt. She began to look for what had been making those sounds. Then she found it a small bluebird was injured in the bushes.

'Aw poor thing, you must have been attacked by a nasty old cat.' She said as she picked the bird up as if it were so fragile it was to break. The little bird laid there in here hands as it grew weaker and weaker.

'I'd better take you home so that nasty cat can't harm you anymore.' She said as she left the park to go home. She held the small bird in her arms as she walked home. There was a scream, but unlike any scream Ren had heard before. She started to walk faster, but the screaming sound came closer the more she walked. Ren was getting scared and began to run, but she wasn't fast enough. The thing that was screaming caught up with her. She saw it's face, it's twisted moaning, death like face. Looking at it made her sick, but she kept wondering _'Why aren't there people around? Why weren't there children at the park? What's going on? This place should be huddled with people at this time of day!' _She stared into it's face, it stared back. She stepped back slowly, it stepped forward. It followed every one of her movements, she was trapped.

The next thing she knew she was at her house, the bird was gone and so was her fear. What had happened to her she didn't know and no one else did either, because that's what she thought.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

In Part 1 of Chapter 2: Something Small and Precious:

'Aw poor thing, you must have been attacked by a nasty old cat.' She said as she picked the bird up as if it were so fragile it was to break. The little bird laid there in here hands as it grew weaker and weaker.

'I'd better take you home so that nasty cat can't harm you anymore.'

The thing that was screaming caught up with her. She saw it's face, it's twisted moaning, death like face. Looking at it made her sick, but she kept wondering _'Why aren't there people around? Why weren't there children at the park? What's going on? This place should be huddled with people at this time of day!'_

The next thing she knew she was at her house, the bird was gone and so was her fear. What had happened to her she didn't know and no one else did either, because that's what she thought……

Chapter 2: Something Small and Precious. Part 2

Ren woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and cheese. The smell carried her down stairs to find that that sweet yummy smell of food wasn't for her, but for her brother.

'Oh, it's you…' She said as she sat down at the table.

'Haha!! I get a good break-fast while you're stuck eating soggy cereal!' He said with his mouth full. Ren glared at him all morning until her eyes hurt and he left out the door.

'Hey mum, how come you're not rushing me to get to school?' Ren said cleaning up the table.

'There are still complications going on inside the school so all students have the rest of the week off. Isn't that great? More time for you and me!' Her mother said proudly and excited.

'Yeah, great…the only place I get peace I can't even go to.' She mumbled under her breath and then walked out the door.

'Hey Ren!' Mimi and Kuya called from the house gate. Ren ran up to them.

'Did you hear about school?' She asked.

'Yeah! It's great!' Mimi said. 'You can never get enough days off school, you know!' Ren sighed then walked with Mimi and Kuya to the park. When they got there they sat on the same bench that Ren sat on the day before. Ren started to remember all the happenings in the past day. The bird, the screaming, the thing that she saw and how she got home without remembering.

'How come there aren't any children here? There should be heaps!' Kuya pointed out.

'It was like this yesterday, as well.' Ren replied. Mimi and Kuya both looked at her strangely.

'You were here yesterday?' They both said in shock.

'Yes, why?'

'There was a bank robbery at the Phoenix Vault Bank!' Mimi blurted out. Ren stared at them both in shock then she heard the screaming again.

'I think we should go.' She insisted.

'Yeah I guess so; the robber might still be in the area!' Mimi highlighted as an idea that would never be an idea. They all went their separate ways for the day. Mimi went shopping, Kuya went to the cinemas and Ren went back to the park when Mimi and Kuya disappeared out of sight. She waited on the bench until it came.

'What are you?' She asked, but there was no answer. 'Why are you here?' There was still no answer. 'Are you after me? If so…' She was interrupted by something swooping past and cutting the thing in two. She looked to see who it was but she didn't recognize them.

'Hey! Wait!' She yelled to the person who had just cut something unknown to her in half.

'How can you see me? Let alone talk to me?' The person said.

'Well of course I can see you and talk to you! You're a person just like me.' She replied.

'How said I was a person like you, because I'm no person. I don't even come from this world. I just protect it and the people living in it.' She stood there watching as he fully destroyed the body that was lying on the ground.

'Then what are you?' She said shaking.

'Just come with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know.' He put out his hand to lead her. She took his hand and he led her into his world.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New World

Ren stepped into the new world. She knew it wasn't new, but so much of it was to her. She saw great buildings, beautiful gardens and children playing.

'May I ask something?' She asked.

'Sure what is it?'

'What's your name? I mean you haven't told me yet.'

'My name's Ken'ichi Takeshi, what's yours?' He stopped walking and faced Ren.

'Mine's Ren Yamatoshi, it's nice to meet Ken'ichi.' She replied and they both continued walking. 'Oh! One more question! Where are we going?'

'To the cities meeting building, where all the leaders of this country come together and discuss future plans for it's people.' He said smiling at her. They continued to walk and walk until they finally reached the building. They walked inside and Ren saw the most beautiful thing. It was a large glowing orb the color of fire.

'What is that?' She asked Ken'ichi.

'Huh? Oh, that's the central source of life this country is sustained by. If any sort of enemy were to take it the country would perish.'

'It doesn't look much protected!'

'Yet it is! It's surrounded by a field of power only 10 of the strongest men could break through and if you were to touch it you would die.' Ren was shocked with what things could exist. 'Now come on I should introduce you to the leaders of this country!'

'Why though? I'm just a girl.' Ren was confused with the fact that any person of high priority would ever want to see her.

'No girl is just a girl and come on!' He said as he pulled her into a room with five people in it. One was sitting down in a large thrown like chair; the other four were standing on either side of the chair. Two on one side two on the other. Ken'ichi walked up and bowed, Ren just stood there waiting for something that she didn't know what. Ken'ichi spoke in a foreign language to the men, they were discussing something important but Ren didn't mind she just stood there. Ken'ichi got up.

'Ren come over here they want to meet you.' She began to walk up to them. She stopped as she had reached the point in which Ken'ichi stood.

'We were told you're from Earth, am I right?' One had said.

'Yes.' Ren kept it shot like she would if she were speaking to her school principal.

**On Earth**

Mimi and Kuya stopped by Ren's house later that day to find that she hadn't come home since earlier that day.

'I wonder what Ren is up to.' Kuya thought aloud.

'Maybe she has a secret boyfriend she's not telling us about!' Mimi put forward.

'If it was a secret boyfriend she wouldn't tell us, caus it's a secret!' Kuya and Mimi threw ideas at each other until Howl walked by.

'Hey Girls! You know where I can find Ren? I've been looking for her all day.' Mimi and Kuya shook their heads in disappointment. 'Ok, well can you tell me when you see her? It's important.' He said then walked off.

'Well we'd better get home Mimi our parents will start to worry!' Mimi and Kuya both left and went home. They were really worried about Ren; she was like a sister to them. They thought she had to turn up in the morning so they decided to wait until then.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A New World

Ren stepped into the new world. She knew it wasn't new, but so much of it was to her. She saw great buildings, beautiful gardens and children playing.

'May I ask something?' She asked.

'Sure what is it?'

'What's your name? I mean you haven't told me yet.'

'My name's Ken'ichi Takeshi, what's yours?' He stopped walking and faced Ren.

'Mine's Ren Yamatoshi, it's nice to meet Ken'ichi.' She replied and they both continued walking. 'Oh! One more question! Where are we going?'

'To the cities meeting building, where all the leaders of this country come together and discuss future plans for it's people.' He said smiling at her. They continued to walk and walk until they finally reached the building. They walked inside and Ren saw the most beautiful thing. It was a large glowing orb the color of fire.

'What is that?' She asked Ken'ichi.

'Huh? Oh, that's the central source of life this country is sustained by. If any sort of enemy were to take it the country would perish.'

'It doesn't look much protected!'

'Yet it is! It's surrounded by a field of power only 10 of the strongest men could break through and if you were to touch it you would die.' Ren was shocked with what things could exist. 'Now come on I should introduce you to the leaders of this country!'

'Why though? I'm just a girl.' Ren was confused with the fact that any person of high priority would ever want to see her.

'No girl is just a girl and come on!' He said as he pulled her into a room with five people in it. One was sitting down in a large thrown like chair; the other four were standing on either side of the chair. Two on one side two on the other. Ken'ichi walked up and bowed, Ren just stood there waiting for something that she didn't know what. Ken'ichi spoke in a foreign language to the men, they were discussing something important but Ren didn't mind she just stood there. Ken'ichi got up.

'Ren come over here they want to meet you.' She began to walk up to them. She stopped as she had reached the point in which Ken'ichi stood.

'We were told you're from Earth, am I right?' One had said.

'Yes.' Ren kept it shot like she would if she were speaking to her school principal.

**On Earth**

Mimi and Kuya stopped by Ren's house later that day to find that she hadn't come home since earlier that day.

'I wonder what Ren is up to.' Kuya thought aloud.

'Maybe she has a secret boyfriend she's not telling us about!' Mimi put forward.

'If it was a secret boyfriend she wouldn't tell us, caus it's a secret!' Kuya and Mimi threw ideas at each other until Howl walked by.

'Hey Girls! You know where I can find Ren? I've been looking for her all day.' Mimi and Kuya shook their heads in disappointment. 'Ok, well can you tell me when you see her? It's important.' He said then walked off.

'Well we'd better get home Mimi our parents will start to worry!' Mimi and Kuya both left and went home. They were really worried about Ren; she was like a sister to them. They thought she had to turn up in the morning so they decided to wait until then.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thank You

Ren had run away from home, running away from the people she thought were family. She was so upset she had decided to leave the city, all her memories and friends behind. She arrived at the road leading out of the city.

'Hey, Ren! Where are you going?' Ken'ichi said walking up behind her.

'I'm just going for a walk!'

'Doesn't look like it. It looks as if you're running away from something.' Ren sighed.

'I was told something I didn't want to be told today.'

'What was that?'

'I was told I…I was adopted.' Ren said turning her back and staring to walk away.

'I know…'

'Huh? How can you know?' She stopped.

'I've known ever since I met you.'

'What do you mean?' Ren began to cry.

'Even the council members you met know.' Ren began to walk off again just shutting out everything in her mind, trying to forget what she had just been told. 'Ren if you want to know more about who you really are, come with me!' She just kept on walking. 'Ren if you don't come with me soon you will die!' The word die impacted her and made her stop in her tracks.

'What do you mean, die?'

'I have to return to my world tomorrow and that creature you saw yesterday, more and more are just going to come after you and eventually kill you!' She cried even harder.

'What will happen if I were to come with you?' Her back still turned she shivered as the wind blew.

'I'll tell you everything you need to know, I promise! Just come please! You can't die!'

'Why can't I die? What if I want to?'

'I need you!' Ren was shocked with what she heard and slowly turned around.

'What?'

'I mean…' His head dropped until his hair covered his eyes. 'I didn't mean it like that…'

'I'll come.'

'What? You will?' He said raising his head fast then getting a cramp.

'Yes I will come, just one thing…you tell me who I am!'

'That can be answered but not now! Those creatures are on their way and I don't have enough power to take on the ones that are coming!' She nodded and walked up to him. 'Just take my hand like before and all of this will be over!' She took his hand and they appeared in the other world.

'May I ask one thing about this world?' Ren asked letting go of his hand.

'Huh? Sure.'

'Does it have a name?'

'Yes, it's called Hakomuto'

'That's a beautiful name.' She said turning to him. He smiled and took her down the hill they were on. They both walked through the night lit up by stars, strangely there was no moon. Ren couldn't help but feel an empty place fill up inside her. She felt at home and at peace like nothing bad could happen while she was there. Ken'ichi took her to a small cottage not so far away.

'This is where I spent my time training and studying when I was little' Ken'ichi pointed out.

'It's so beautiful.'

'If you think it's beautiful now just wait until you see it in the daytime!' Ken'ichi led her inside, it was warm inside a small fire was lit in the fire-place and a table with papers all over it was neatly placed in the room. He led her to a small room in the back. 'This is where you'll be staying.' She walked into the room; it looked just like she had always wanted her room to be. It was perfect. 'I'll be getting to bed now. I have a long day tomorrow.'

'Ok, goodnight Ken'ichi.' She said giving him a kiss on his forehead on his way out. Ken'ichi blushed as he shut the door behind him. Ren soon went to sleep knowing she'll awake to a new day and a new life.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Start of a New Life

Ren woke up early the next morning and went into the living room. She saw Ken'ichi drooling on his pillow and sleeping on the floor as if he had just slept where he dropped. Ren sighed and walked into the kitchen carefully stepping over Ken'ichi. She almost collapsed when she saw the state of the kitchen. Food and dirty dishes stacked all over the place.

'Now this won't do!' She said to herself filling the kitchen sink up with water and soap. She started to wash a pile of plates when she heard moaning and yawning coming from the fridge. She spun around to see a topless Ken'ichi getting food straight out of the fridge and eating it.

'What do you think you're doing?' She demanded. Ken'ichi jumped.

'Huh? What? Why are you up?' He said placing the half eaten old sandwich on the bench.

'Why are you eating out of the fridge like that? Why are there so many dirty dishes? And I'm up because I like to get up early!' Ren said turning back around and continuing with washing all the dishes.

'Right, well there are so many because I can't clean and I'm eating out of the fridge caus there are no clean plates to eat off.' Ken'ichi said cramming the remains of the sandwich into his mouth.

'Can you at least get a top on?' Ren said burying her head into cupboards to stack clean plates in.

'Oh! Right, sorry about that.' Ken'ichi said as he slowly crept backwards then ran to get a top. Ren sighed and stacked a pile of plates into the cupboards, sighed and started to wash another pile of plates. Ken'ichi walked back into the room fully dressed.

'So, what's to eat?' He asked scratching his head.

'You just ate, remember?' Ren laughed. Drying the all the things she had just washed. There was a knock at the door interrupting them and Ken'ichi went to answer it. He opened the door and got tackled.

'HEY! What are you doing?'

'The Glorious and Powerful Chisoku Tamagashi has returned!' Chisoku said putting Ken'ichi in a headlock.

'Get off me Chisoku!' Ken'ichi demanded and threw him at the wall. Ren was standing at the kitchen watching everything they were doing in shock. The two boys kept fighting each other with Ren watching in shock; it had taken them 1 hour to finally calm down and rest.

'Hey, Ken'ichi. Who's the hottie?' He said staring at Ren and nudging Ken'ichi in the side. 'Are you gonna introduce me or not?'

'Her name's Ren Yam…' Ken'ichi paused

'Why are you trailing off?' Chisoku asked.

'It's nothing, really!'

'Right well nice to meet you Ren Yam!' Ren glared at him.

'My name's just Ren!' She yelled at him and went into the kitchen to continue to clean.

'I like her!' He said to Ken'ichi.

'Well you'd better not; she's out of both of our league.'

'In what way? The Glorious and Powerful Chisoku Tamagashi can get any girl!' Chisoku said standing up giving his pose of mightiness that wasn't mighty at all.

'She's royalty.' Ken'ichi said rubbing his head from the pain of being noggied for 10 minutes straight.

'ROY…' Ken'ichi covered Chisoku's mouth. 'Is she who I think she is?'

'Yes and we have to protect her for the mean time, if word of her being here gets out there will be a lot of enemy soldiers coming to try and get their hands on her and added on she doesn't know she is will make it harder for us to do our job.' Chisoku nodded and went to help Ren out.

'You need any help, Ren?' Chisoku asked

'No I'm just about finished.' Ren said packing away the last plate. "Now are you two hungry?'

'No, I…' Ken'ichi said nudging Chisoku. 'Yeah actually we are.' Ren smiled at the two and went to the fridge. She opened the door to see it was empty.

'Oh! Wow! How about you two take me to get some supplies and fill this fridge up a bit?' She said.

'Nah, I'm not feeling that good!' Ken'ichi said holding his stomach. Ren sighed.

'I'll…' Chisoku got interrupted with a nudge from Ken'ichi again. 'I'm actually feeling not that go as well.'

'Ok, well you two get better soon caus there will be no food in this house unless I go shopping!'

'Ah huh' the two nodded pretending to be sick. Chisoku and Ken'ichi stopped faking when Ren went to go clean up the rest of the house.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Reunion of the People in the Alliance of the Sun.

It was early morning and Ren had just woken up, she could hear the birds and smell what she thought to be cooking.

'_Are Ken'ichi and Chisoku really cooking? Or did they just kidnap a chef to cook?' _Ren thought as she walked out her bedroom door. She didn't see what she thought but what she saw put a smile on her face. A crowd of towns' people had arrived at the door with offerings as a sign of piece and joy to the welcoming back of the heir to the throne. But they didn't give them to Ren instead they drew their attention to Ken'ichi as if he was the heir.

'Hey! Stop giving me things! I'm not the heir! Ren is!' Ken'ichi yelped as he tried to get away for freedom.'

'How is it possible for a girl a simple as her to rule all of Hakomuto? By the looks of her she couldn't even run a simple farm! On the other hand you, the strong and mighty Ken'ichi is a perfect example of the true ruler!' A man said.

'_Ken'ichi, strong and mighty? They have the wrong guy and they don't even notice!'_ Chisoku thought as he slowly made his way over to a very shocked Ren.

'Ren it's ok! I know you're the real ruler!' Chisoku said to her in his usual manner.

'I know you do and I know Ken'ichi does, I just have to try and prove I'm the real ruler.'

'Well good luck with that.' Chisoku said giving her a slight whack on the back.

Ren later that day went out to the centre of the market with Chisoku and Ken'ichi. She stood there with Chisoku on her left and Ken'ichi on her right pondering on what she would do next.

'_This would be so much easier if I could think without all this noise!' _Ren thought and as she said those words over in her head a dead silence wafted over the crowd of people in the market, as if some one had a remote and switched the world on mute. She looked at Ken'ichi.

'What's going on?' Her voice loud in the silent world rang throughout the market.

'I'm not sure, but we seem to be the only ones that can speak.'

'What about Chisoku? I fell sorry for him.'

'Ren, think I think it's best if Chisoku never spoke again.' Ken'ichi said breaking out in laughter. 'Now you go ahead and speak.' He said slowly pushing her forwards. Everyone drew their attention to her she could see they were not happy, every single one of them furious at the reason they could not speak.

'I'm very sorry about you all losing your voices on account of me, but I must announce something to you all. The heir to the throne of Hakomuto has returned and will soon take their place. That heir is… me, it's hard to believe a girl can take the throne but it's true. The silence of your voices was caused by me, the new ruler of Hakomuto so please do not take me as just a girl because I am so much more than that.' Ren said proudly as she stood there looking at everyone as the sound started to some back. A loud roar cheered amongst the crowd, as the jumped around with glee. She turned around to see Chisoku and Ken'ichi grinning.

'You sounded like a professional there' Chisoku said stepping up to Ren. She gave a smile as they walked away.

'Hey Ken'ichi, how come you weren't silenced?' Ken'ichi didn't answer and just ran off. Ren and Chisoku chased him.

'Hey get back here!' They both yelled as they ran off.


	10. Tallent Show

Fanku High Talent Show!!!

All the students attending Fanku High always loved the talent show for laughs and prizes for the most entertaining of show. Ren loved it so much she had decided to make up a dance with a few friends, but she couldn't choose who so she chose two girls and two boys.

'Ok let's start learning that dance!' Ren said excitedly.

'Oh! Boy!' Kuya and Mimi said jumping up and down.

'Oh! No!' Ken'ichi said backing away slowly.

'Suck it in Ken'ichi!' Howl said whacking him on the back. Ken'ichi gave him a look to show that he really felt like dying then gave in to Ren who was bugging him. They got into learning the dance; it took them the whole day to get it right but it was worth it.

'Hello! Everybody!' Chisoku said leaping into the air and twirling around. 'I see you guys are doing something for the talent show! So what is it? Magic? Drinking? Or maybe a little friskiness...' Chisoku stood there whit his eyebrows rising up and down while staring at Mimi.

'Leave now!' Ken'ichi said pointing to the door.

'Why? Are you afraid of me learning your secret?' Chisoku was still raising his eyebrows. Ken'ichi got fed up with him then dragged him out and locked the door.

'Who gave him a key?' Ren asked. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued to learn the dance and alter it until they were completely happy with it.

Mean while in the basement Chisoku was practicing for his act.

'I wonder what I should do… Maybe some jokes! Wait, that's been done. It has to be something that's completely new!' He stood there thinking and thinking. 'I have the most perfect act!' He got to work immediately.

The next day Chisoku was out and spying on the others trying to figure out what they were doing.

'My precious, Mimi! I shall win your heart!' He said to himself then fell out of the tree he was hiding in and landed on the lady that lives across the road from him and Ken'ichi.

'Why? I never…' She said as Chisoku helped her up.

'I'm sorry!' He said as she stormed off. Chisoku sighed then climbed up to Ren's bedroom window. He saw that the window was open and went in.

'Ren? Are you in here?' He heard no answer so he decided to go through some of her things to find out what they were doing. He heard a noise and turned around to find somewhere to hide and he saw Ren asleep in her bed. 'Oh no…' He walked over to her and poked her in the eye. 'Ren? Are you awake?' Ren woke up.

'WHAT THE HELL?!!?' She sat there with a really shocked look on her face. Chisoku backed away. 'Get back here, you perv!!' Chisoku ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs with Ren not far behind. Luckily for Chisoku, Ken'ichi held back Ren and let Chisoku get away.

'That was a close one…' Chisoku said walking out the front gate to the house. Back inside the house Ren was getting restrained from running out and attacking Chisoku.

'What did he do Ren?' Mimi asked.

'He came into my room and started to search through my things!'

'I wish that happened to me…' Mimi whispered to herself.

'What did you say?' Kuya asked poking her in the arm.

'Nothing!' Ren sighed and calmed down.

'Just be glad he didn't go through your draws!' Ken'ichi pointed out.

'Yeah… wait how do you know he didn't?' Ren asked.

'I've known Chisoku almost all of my life and I know he's not like that.'

That night was the Talent Show and it was the day Ren and the others were planning for.

'Today is the day!' Ren said in a firm loud voice as she stepped out the door of her house. The others were waiting at the gate impatiently as the cold wind blew.

'Hurry up, Ren! It's freezing!' Kuya and Mimi whined.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming.' Ren said walking up to them and jumping over the gate. It was cold and they were all shivering as they stood there.

'I think we should move now.' Howl said through his teeth. They all nodded and headed in the direction of the school. They were moving slowly and the school was an hour walk away.

'It's too far to walk in this weather! We're gonna freeze to death if we keep going!' Ken'ichi said stopping.

'Well we can't stop or we'll freeze faster!' Ren said huddling in a group with Mimi and Kuya.

'Kuya can't you call your mum to take us?' Mimi asked.

'Ok I will just hold on.' Kuya got out her mobile and called her mum. 'She said she'd be here in a bit.'

'But we can't wait a bit!!' The all shouted. They waited for five minutes until Kuya's mum actually came to get them. They sat in the warm car taking in the heat and relaxing. When they arrived at the school they were disappointed to see that they had to walk in the cold again.

'Ok, on the count of 3 we run for the front doors… 1… 2… 3!!!' They all jumped out the car and ran for the doors.

'Finally, we're here!' They all said in relief of that they could relax for a bit before the talent show started.

'Ren, you and your friends are up first!' The principle announced.

'WHAT?!' They all yelled.

'We're doomed!' Ken'ichi said.

'Fear not! Remember our practice? Fail and I'll kick your buts!' Ren pointed out.

'Wow, best motivation ever!' Howl said sarcastically.

'Five minutes, people!' said the teacher with the megaphone.

'Do you have to say that every 30 seconds?!' Mimi yelled

'Yes!' Ren looked around to see Chisoku around a bunch of girls. She took a step towards him when the teacher spoke again.

'Ren, you and your friends are up now!'

'Come on Ren… you can get him next time.' Howl said dragging her to the side of the stage. Ren subsided her anger and focused on the task ahead of her. They performed their dance almost perfectly and walked off the stage, all of them with a smile, except for Ren she remembered she'd kick their buts if they didn't do everything perfectly, but she decided not to when she saw Chisoku approach the stage with an enormous grin on his face. He walked on stage and began his act.

'My act today is very special to my heart! It's a magic trick! I will show you all I am irresistible to any girl that looks at me!'

'That's a damn lie!' All the girls in the audience said as they all got up and started to beat him up.

'Girls come on! It's me! Chisoku!'

'We know! It's why we're doing this to you!' They all said running him off the stage. It was an hour or so until they announced the winner. Sadly it was none of them; a freshman had won it with a silly clown act. They were disappointed from not winning but they still had fun and it was all that counted.


End file.
